


what's mine is yours

by Ser_Renity



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Ichigo POV, POV Second Person, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/pseuds/Ser_Renity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> dont even look at me rn

* * *

 

 

“So what, you’re not gonna fight me?” Grimmjow asked, his eyes wide and disappointed. He sat back on his haunches and rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet.

  
“Yes, that is exactly what it means,” you replied and rolled your eyes, “I’ve got other things to do, you know.”

  
Grimmjow muttered something rude under his breath.

  
You had initiated the arrangement shortly after Aizen’s defeat; the Espada had shown up on your doorstep in the middle of the night, drenched by rain and visibly scarred. You had offered him a place to stay or a while and he had accepted, sleeping on the floor. After a week or so he had recovered and left you; but he returned frequently to spar with you. However, that only worked as long as you were not busy with your studies.

  
You looked up from your homework as you realized he was still there.

  
“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” you said and sat up on the mattress, barely an arm’s length away from him, “I’ll make time tomorrow.”

  
Grimmjow stared at you for a second, still in his release form. He retained many aspects of a real cat like this; not only the physical, but also some related to his mannerism.

  
“You alright?” you asked as he did not answer.

  
Grimmjow cocked his head, shrugged and then shuffled closer. A soft sound of surprise escaped you as he dropped down on top of you, his head in your lap.

  
“Pet me,” he told you and folded his hands beneath his cheek, blinking up at you from behind the blue strands. It was not a request, it was a demand.

  
For a few seconds you just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. You knew Grimmjow liked you in one way or other, but so far he had not made it blatantly obvious or asked for affection.

  
But he was a warm solid weight against your leg and the sun shone through your dusty windows and you suddenly felt like this was a nice thing. And right now, with exams around the corner, you also felt like nice things were what you needed most of all.

  
Grimmjow hummed and his eyes slid closed as you ran your fingers through his hair. It was incredibly soft to the touch and you were in awe of how unabashedly he showed his enjoyment.

  
Grimmjow stretched and yawned before rubbing his cheek against your thigh again. You reached out and took the sensitive tip of his left ear between two fingers. As you caressed it he curled up even closer and moved over so you could access his other ear as well.

  
“Typical cat,” you said and looked up at the sheet you still held in your left hand. Of course the work still waited.

  
Grimmjow chuckled as you raked your hands through his hair and rubbed his scalp with your fingertips.

  
“Thought you were super busy,” he muttered and arched his back as you scratched behind his ears.

  
“Thought you insisted you aren’t a cat,” you replied, “That’s not what it looks like to me.”

  
Grimmjow reached up and scraped his claws over the side of your head, gentle, affectionate. You shivered under his touch and blushed as his lazy grin spread.

  
“Keep it coming, Kurosaki,” he said and curled his tail around your waist. You rolled your eyes and stroked your hands down the sides of his head, over his shoulders. Grimmjow hummed again as you trailed your fingers down his sides.

  
“Move over,” you told him and shifted him around by the hips until you could drag your fingernails down his spine, applying pressure from time to time.

  
“Be careful, Kurosaki,” he said quietly and smirked even as he closed his eyes and nuzzled your leg, “Or you might get attached to me.”

  
“Like that’d ever happen,” you replied and trailed your knuckles down his sides to grind them against his skin. He purred as you rubbed the skin around the Hollow hole in his stomach.

  
“Deny it all you want,” Grimmjow said and reached up to drag his thumb across your bottom lip, “But you always make time for me, don’t ya?”

  
You sighed.

  
“So high-maintenance,” you complained.

  
Grimmjow grinned and stretched out until he was draped all over your legs. There was no doubt he would fall asleep like this; you didn’t mind as much as he thought you would.

  
You saw the scars on his shoulder and caressed the rough skin. Of course he couldn’t thank you; not now and not even while displaying a weakness.

  
Instead he exposed his neck to you and closed his eyes. It was not difficult to figure out what that meant.

  
“You’re welcome,” you said and smiled, “You idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> neuron, I blame u


End file.
